Aliens: Reclaimation
by helljumper36
Summary: When a terrifying Predalien lands in Los Angeles, it's up to Bad Company to stop it from destroying the city. But when they land, the situation is more graver than ever. Get ready as Chief, Johnson, Emile, Rookie and a new trooper named Six take back their city from this monster. Tagline: Get ready for Reclaimation.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Aliens, AvP, Halo or X-men. I only own some characters. The friendly Xenomorphs belong to Snowfire1996. Thank you for reading my other stories._

**Chapter 1**

Los Angeles, California. 0900 hours, May 5th, 2564

Bobby Miles walked along the beach of Santa Monica. His glasses were set on his freckled face. This early in the morning, noone was up. He liked to walk along the beach, without anyone to bother him. The house his family lived in was in the city. Every morning, he rood his bike out here to walk and think.

At school, he wasn't really bothered. Noone paid attention to him. Just another red-haired college nerd. Nothing special. The neighborhood gangs left him alone too. His mother and father had been UNSC marines. After she was wounded by an anti-personnnel mine, his mom, Gretchen Miles, left service while his father stayed in and joined the ODSTs. He had been put into Delta squad and later, the Bad Company. Then he had been killed.

The letter had said cause of death, Plasma rifle. But Bobby had seen the photos. As a certified hacker, he went into ONI files, and looked for his helmet cam videos. The true cause of death had been a huge creature with an elongated skull spraying some kind of liquid over his face. The transmission ended there.

Was this some kind of new alien enemy? Was the UNSC at war again? If they were, Bobby planned on joining up in the Navy as a tech specialist. There was definitely someone who would needed his skills.

An orange fireball whooshed across the sky. Bobby stood as it hit the ground 100 meters from where he stood.

The shockwave shattered his glasses and lifted him 3 feet in the air. He landed next to his bike. Bobby pulled the phone from his bookbag and dialed 911.

Langley, Virginia, 1130 hours, May 5th, 2564

Stanson rang the doorbell of the brick mansion. The house once was a plantation house but the UNSC had requisitioned it for Raven and her Xenomorphs. The two black-clad SPARTANs on either side of him shifted uneasily. The bugs were unpredictable. They also fiercey loyal. Something Stanson was counting on for this next mission.

Raven's blue-skinned figure opened the door. She wore a silver colored leather jacket and tight blue jeans. "Captain? Is there a problem?"

Aside from the fact that a bunch of monsters live in your house, no. Stanson swallowed as he entered. The queen, Flaitheas was still a fiercely protective creature. He sat down. "Uh yes, actually, there is."

"At 0900 hours, the LAPD recieved a 911 call from a college student named Bobby Miles. Some astroid seemed to have landed on the beach." Stanson pulled out a video player and holo-chip. "At 0910, we recieved the following distress call." The holo-chip began to play.

"We've..._krr..._experienced.._.krr.._.ew..._krr..._stile! Requesting..._krr..._immediate..._krr_...ckup!"

The video buzzed and crackled. Stanson removed the chip. "The signal was lost shortly after." He placed the equipment back in his jacket. "We need your help. To go in and indentify these hostiles. Kill them if need be."

Raven pondered this. "What about a marine or army unit?"

Stanson frowned. "You want to work with the Bad Company again, don't you?"

Raven nodded. "Well it all depends on what we decide, but yes, I think that's the best choice for us." She motioned for the Xenomorphs to come closer. Stanson stood up. "I'll uh, wait outside."

Raven huddled the Xenomorphs together. _We've gotta go to Los Angeles to study a new enemy. They've offered to let us choose the unit we go in with. I say the Bad Company._

Jane's lip curled up. _Their name sounds like untrustworthy. _

Flaitheas turned to her. _They're the unit that rescued us in Japan, sister._

Meg's tail swayed. _I'm in._

Lucy nodded._ Me too._

One by one, all the Xenomorphs agreed.

Alaska, 0500 hours, May 6th, 2564

"What?" Captain Karen Angel motioned for Stanson to tell her again. "We're going to be the spearhead?"

Stanson nodded again. "This is the only unit she would work with."

Angel shook her head. "But they're my men, Stanson. I'm responsible for them."

Stanson snapped. "Well would you rather have countless civilians die, Captain?"

Angel thought. "All right. We'll do it."

Lieutenant B312 hopped out of the white painted Warthog. His DMR was slung across his back and an M6G was on his hip. He wore an ODST style helmet and MJOLNIR Mark V armor painted black. He walked through the collection of Falcons and the Pelican dropship. The building ahead seemed to be his squad's headquarters.

The lieutenant stepped into the doorway. Around the table were a marine, two men in MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, a woman in green fatigues and an Air Assault SPARTAN in cyan armor.

He decided to speak up. "Lieutenant B312, reporting for duty, sirs."

The soldiers turned around. The marine walked over to him. "Boy, you lost?"

"No sir, I was told to report here by ONI. Here are the orders." He handed the marine a stack of papers.

The marine looked over them. "Genuine." He turned to B312. "Alright boy, listen up. Here we go by pay grade. That means the chain of command goes as the following. Her majesty Captain Angel herself. The Master Chief." He gestured at the man in green MJOLNIR Mark VI.

"Lieutenant Vance." The soldier in white MJOLNIR Mark VI with red stripes.

"Myself, Sergeant Major Johnson."

"Ripley 8." The woman in green fatigues.

"And Kat." The woman in the air assault armor took off her helmet to reveal an all too familiar face.

The Lieutenant was shocked. Kat had died on Reach. "How did you survive?"

Kat smiled. "That's classified. Welcome home, Six."

Johnson put his hand on Six's shoulder. "In fact, most of us are supposed to be dead. Me, you, Kat, Chief, Ripley, Cortana, Vance, Emile, even the Rookie."

The mission alarm sounded. Johnson picked up the cards and ran to the door. "That's all for today. Get to the armory and grab your weapons!"

Marines and ODSTs ran towrds the armory. Six joined them. This was his first real mission in years. He picked up extra clips of DMR ammo and a spare of pistol bullets. Turning around, he ran to a Falcon. Johnson and a marine armed with a flamethrower were already on it. The marine nodded to Six. "This the new guy, Sarge?"

Johnson nodded. "That's affirmative Locklear."

Locklear shook his head. "He picked a hell of a day to join up."

Six chambered a round as the Falcons lifted into the sky. A female voice came over the radio. "All Blue units, status."

A male voice responded. "Blue Two, ready."

Another voice followed. "Blue Three ready."

Johnson spoke into the radio. "Blue Four ready."

The female voice spoke again. "Roger. Remember, First in-"

"LAST OUT!" The shout went up from every Falcon. Cries of "Feet First" and "Semper Fi" were strung out from each vehicle. The Pelican flew behind the Falcons.

A new, familiar voice came on. "Johnson put that newbie sonuvabitch on."

Six picked up the radio. "Good to hear your voice again, Emile."

"Welcome back brother." Emile laughed.

_End of chapter 1. Told you there would be a sequel. Keep reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Los Angeles, California, 1000 hours, May 6th, 2564

Bobby watched as the Falcons and the Pelican landed. Police troopers formed a perimeter around the LZ. Bobby frowned. He had hoped a regular marine or ODST unit would be sent down. This looked like a mix-up. Marines, ODSTs, even SPARTANs were running out of the Falcons. The Pelican's ramp lowered. Marines lifted out several very large crates. Bobby looked around at the faces. Besides the Master Chief, they were all unfamili-

Wait a second!

Bobby recognized one of the ODSTs from his dad's photos. This trooper wore olive drab standard armor with no distinctive markings. The Rookie, dad had called him. A silent soldier that became like that after one of his friends sacrificed himself for the squad. Bobby lifted his phone to get a picture.

A SPARTAN wearing an ODST helmet knocked it away. "No pictures."

The phone was crushed in the soldier's iron grip. Bobby walked away, dejected. He had been hoping to ask Rookie some questions. He stared at the SPARTAN who had crushed his phone. He looked semi-familiar too.

Angel watched her troops open the crates. The Xenomorphs sprung out. The crates were too small for even the smallest drones to fit in them.

Vance and Johnson strolled up to her. "All set, Captain." A police officer ran to the three marines.

He saluted. "Ma'am, sirs." The policeman pointed. "Near the beach. We've blocked it off. The Elephant crews are pulling people out of the area.

Angel nodded. "Any casulties?"

The policeman nodded. "One of my men had something latch onto his face. It wouldn't come off. When we tried to remove it, some kind of acid squirted out and burnt my seond-in-command's hand."

Johnson huffed. "Where is he?"

"At the Santa Monica hospital. That's our place for casulties." The policeman got into a Warthog. "We're heading up there now."

The Warthog followed a beachside road. The crash-site was in a clump of palm trees. A one hundred yard perimeter was set up around it. The policeman showed the guard his ID and drove through the gate.

Hazop teams were surrounding the wreckage. The ship was Sanghelli class III, an Elite's ship. Anything could have happened. An engine failure, sabotage, hijacking.

Johnson looked at the hole in the side. No. This was a Xenomorph job. The acid left a nice clean hole.

"There's nothing here." The policeman said. "Eccept for that thing, we found nothing."

"Mother of God!" Johnson dashed out of the ship and to the Warthog. "Those bastards are probably already throughout the city!"

Angel and Vance jumped into the Warthog. "Sergeant, what's going on?"

Johnson swirved the vehicle to the left. "Gotta get everyone outta the city. Then nuke it. Only way to make sure."

"Make sure what?"

Johnson gritted his teeth. "Those things were how the Xenomorphs Raven has used to reproduce. The bastards latch on to your face, choke you to sleep and put an embryo in you. That embryo turns into a baby and bursts out of your chest."

Vance gasped. "Holy shit! Then that cop at the hospital has one of them in him!"

Johnson looked at him. "No shit, Lieutenant."

The Warthog raced into the LZ where the rest of the troops were waiting. Emile walked up to them. "Problem Sergeant?"

"Them damn bugs. They're here on Earth!" Johnson put a cigar in his mouth. "We've gotta get every single one of these civilians outta here."

Emile laughed. "Good. Now we can get the bums outta here and get down to buisness."

The police dropships began to ferry civilians out to San Francisco. Emile hefted his shotgun. "Finally. I ain't no babysitter. Those civies were getting on my nerves."

Johnson lined the unit up along with Raven and the Xenomorphs. "Alright marines, listen up! The ship that landed was filled with Facehuggers. The police only found one. That means, this entire city is a damn hive. We're going on a bug hunt, soldiers!"

He gestured to Ripley. "Some of you, will have a hard choice to make, since you are connected to these creatures. But the fact remains. They will destroy everything in their path."

Kat let the Sergeant drown on. She was glad to have Six back. They had much to catch up on. The fact that both had thought each other dead was not surprising. But it put a certain amount of doubt in a person.

Bobby watched the marines, ODSTs and SPARTANs board the Falcons. The five strange creatures along with the blue-skinned woman and a female marine got on the Pelican. Bobby was pissed. He wanted to know more. He wanted the info. Why did his father die? What was the real reason?

And then, Bobby made a choice. He would not go to San Francisco. He would stay, get a camera and follow the marines to their destination.

_End of chapter 2. Sorry that it was short, but I got bored with it. Chapter 3 coming soon. Predalien will be introduced next chapter (spoilers)._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Los Angeles, California. 1020 hours, May 6th, 2564

She ran along the damaged alley. The food was gone from this place. No hosts to impregnate. The food taked about a place called a hospital. Maybe there were hosts there.

The food's ships were smaller than the one she had come in. They constantly flew back and forth, taking potential hosts to a safe place.

She ran down a deserted street. There had to be somewhere that she could summon all her newly born sisters. The building on the right, a large apartment complex, should do nicely.

She jumped on to one of the lower roofs. From there, she made her progress up to the higher ones. Her dreadlocks flew backwards as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Her mandibles were spread wide. She swayed her tail back and forth. The blade was huge and the tail was long enough for a queen. For that's what she was- A Queen! She screeched into the air, summoning all her young offspring to her.

Yes, let this city of hosts know the might of the Predalien!

Ripley heard the screeches. "That's a queen"

She lifted the radio. "Blue One, did you hear that?"

"Affirmative Blue Support. Visual acquired by Blue Four."

Johnson's voice came over the radio. "It's on an apartment rooftop. Bunch of drones massing around it. Funny, it doesn't have the huge crest. Zoooming in. Holy shit! It's got Predator dreadlocks! The extra jaws on the side too!"

Ripley looked at Raven. "Well, doctor, what is it?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know."

Johnson spoke again. "Are we engaging or not?"

"Affirmative, Blue Four. O'brien, take the shot!"

A shot rang out. "Dammit. The sonuvabitch ran off."

"Hurry boy, it's moving!"

"Fuck! It's moving too fast!" O'brien was obviously pissed off. "Goddammit!"

"O'brien, you have ten fucking seconds before it disappears into that alley. Kill it!"

"Shit." The sound of an M247H machine gun came over the radio, startling the Xenomorphs. Ripley grabbed the radio. "O'brien, are you alright?"

"Apart from missing, yeah, I'm good Ripley." O'brien's voice was filled with anger.

"Pilots, put the Falcons down in that parking lot." Angel coocked back the bolt of her M7 sub-machine gun. The Falcons and the Pelican landed simultaneously.

Angel immediately sprung into action. "Alright listen up! You all know your jobs. Emile, Six, no lone-wolf cock shit, y'hear? We're a unit, not contestants."

Emile grunted. Six simply nodded.

"O'brien, you're covering our ass. I better see some better shooting than what happpened on those damn helos!" Angel pointed directly at the sniper. He looked away.

"The rest of you know your jobs. Move out!"

The squad split into fireteams, three-man units. Johnson was talking to Six.

"Kat's intel and commmunications. Ripley's science, with Locklear on flamethrower, Jones on machine gun, O'brien sniper and Emile assault. The rest of us are infantry and the specialists can double as infantry in a pinch."

Raven walked next to Angel, Flaitheas at her side. "Don't you think that was a little harsh, reprimanding O'brien like that?"

The ODST picked Raven up by the collar and slammed her against the wall. Emile shouted at Meg to stop Flaitheas. Meg leapt forward and grabbed the queen. _No sister! If this is how they sort out their problems, let them do it._

Flaitheas stared at Meg. _If she is hurt bad, you and the soldier will die, sister!_

Angel put her face close to Raven's. "Alright, maybe it was harsh. But that's how it is, _turtle_! You can't take it? Take your horror movie-style freaks and get outta here! I'm a commander, not a babysitter! Can't fend for yourself, get your ass outta this unit!"

She released Raven, who slid to the ground. Flaitheas ran to her. Needless to say, this could be heard for miles (corny fat joke, teehee!).

_She had no right to do that! I should-_

_Flaitheas, stop._ Raven got up and dusted herself off. She walked to the back of the line where Chief and O'brien were. She wanted to talk to the sniper.

Santa Monica Hospital, 1030 hours, May 6th, 2564

Sergeant Brad Smith stepped out of the hospital room he had been confined to for a few hours. The hospital staff refused to tell him why. He had a few memories. Getting hit in the face, smothered. He didn't like to think about it.

Smith walked into his wife's room. She was pregnant with their first child. He knelt by her side. She smiled. "Hey"

"Hey." He kissed her hand. Smith was a very romantic man. Even with the city under lockdown he had managed to get flowers. These, he handed to her. As this was happening, he felt a severe lance of pain in his chest.

She looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Smith knew he was lying. Another pain hit him. He grabbed it again.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it." She gripped his hand.

"Yeah, maybe after we clear the city." This time the pain was almost unbearable, like something was trying to get out. He clawed at his chest. Smith felt the Chestburster's teeth chewing through his flesh. He began to scream.

His wife watched, horrified, as her husband's body convulsed. The blood squirted all over his chest. The Chestburster's head emerged. The wife screamed. Turning, the Chestburster launched itself across the room and began to tear open her stomach. Blood flew everywhere as it devoured the embryo and the other organs around it.

Satisfied, the creature screeched once and slid off the body.

Main Street intersection, Downtown Los Angeles

Raven walked in between O'brien and Chief. O'brien turned out to be an attractive young man with red hair and blue eyes. She looked at his arm guards. They were covered in little pictures of a woman's face. "Who is that?"

O'brien met her yellow cat-like eyes. "Cal-141."

Chief grunted.

"A SPARTAN?" Raven was curious about this young man's past.

"Yeah. You see, I was part of the 105th Drop Jet Platoon. Four of us, Dutch, me, Checkman, and good ol' Sergeant Cortez, we were sent on a mission to Heian. I was put as the back-up shooter for this mission. The primary shooter was Cal. We were all pretty pissed off that we had to work with a SPARTAN. Well, she died on that operation. Brute took her out. Every time I make a kill, I put one of those on my arm. To remind me."

Raven smiled. "I understand."

"Do you?" O'brien snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

She nodded. "Yes. So are you and everyone else here. That's why we're here. We all survived the unsurvivable. And yes, I am dying."

Chief shifted uncomfortably. Raven ignored him. "It's slow, but I'm still dying. See, when the embryo is emplanted, it forms a sort of placenta. But not like a human placenta. This is more like a tumor. It slowly spreads to every organ in the chest cavity. And then you just die."

She shrugged. "In a few years, I won't be able to breath well. I can't run for prolonged distances. I can't exert myself extremely at all"

"So why are you out here? We're here because we didn't fit in. Because we sucked. With the exception of Chief, we were all dumbasses, criminals, brain cases, newbies, you name it." O'brien shifted his sniper rifle over his shoulder and drew his M6G. "You're a scientist. Buy yourself a home, settle down, die in peace. While you can!"

Raven slapped the ODST across his unprotected face. "I can't! I'm a mutant with five Xenomorph children! I live in Langley! Langley, of all places! Because people won't accept me! You think I don't understand? I understand perfectly!" She walked off leaving O'brien, Rookie and Chief behind.

Angel set down the radio. "There was an incident at the hospital. We have to go investigate it. All units acknowledge."

The blue acknowledgement lights came on from every helmet. Six sighed. He had seen the creature O'brien had tried to shoot. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He walked alongside Kat. "How've you been?"

Kat smiled underneath her visor. "Good, and yourself?"

"Fine."

They were silent for a moment. "Who else survived besides us and Emile?"

"Carter."

"Carter crashed a Pelican into a Scarab tank. That's virtually unsurvivable." Six held his DMR in the ready position. "How?"

"He pulled himelf out of the wreckage, he said. Then he got cybernetic legs and right arm, like me." Kat looked over at her robotic arm that was wired to her brain and body. "He tried to kill us. Me, Ripley and two marines."

Six put his arm around Kat. She resisted for a second but then set her head on his chest.

"Aw, what? I don't get one?"

Six turned his head to see the familiar grinning-skull EVA faceplate. "Sorry Emile. Almost forgot."

They slapped up and pounded shoulders. "Good to see you back in action, brother."

Six nodded. "We survived. There's none left of Noble Team besides us."

Emile nodded. "Yeah. We still don't know what happened to Jun. Halsey survived so there's a good chance of Jun having survived."

Raven stood next to Emile. "Emile?"

"Yeah?"

"What does turtle mean?"

"It means you're fat."

Raven frowned. Her body had stayed slim even after her pregnancy. ''Excuse me?"

"No, not that way. God knows you're fine." Emile chuckled. "Like civilian fat. You're still a civvie. Soon, you'll be a snake like us."

Angel held up her hand. Up ahead was the Santa Monica hospital.

_End of Chapter 3. How'd you like the introduction to the Predalien?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Santa Monica Hospital, 1050 hours, May 6th 2564

Angel, Vance and Johnson watched the hospital staff wheel out two sheet covered bodies. Johnson swallowed. "Run that by me one more time. you just found them there?"

The security guard nodded. "I saw him go into the room. I didn't think he would do that. I mean, he was a cop."

"Yeah. He didn't do it. It was a Chestburster. " Johnson lit a cigar.

The security guard smirked, obviously in disbelief. "Sure, whatever you say."

"He's got a point, Johnson." Vance looked at the sergeant. "I mean, this Facehugger and Chestburster stuff seems pretty wild."

"It is wild. We've got five of them outside." Johnson looked at the officers. "What, you didn't think they were born like that, did you?"

Chief walked the hallway with Six. "That girl, Kat, you like her?"

Six nodded. "We went out, on Reach. I guess the years I spent locked up in a detention facility were spent thinking about her."

Chief grunted. "You should retire, settle down, get married."

"What about you?"

Chief laughed at this. "I'm going to die in this suit."

"Well I hope you're wrong."

They heard praying coming one of the rooms. Six stopped and looked inside. He saw Emile sitting with a group of Jews. Six stepped in.

Emile looked up and nodded. "Greetings stranger."

Six sat down. "I'm not Jewish."

"Neither am I."

The leader of the group greeted Six with a nod. Six nodded back politely. "You picked a great time to pray. We could use you out here."

The skull adorned helmet turned towards him. "They'll come tonight. I know it. There's plenty of hosts here for them to harvest."

Six got up. "Well, you haven't changed. You never gave a fuck about what happens."

The Jews looked up. Emile charged Six across the hall. "Never gave a fuck, huh? Well maybe I am a little devil-may-care sometimes and yeah, I have the smartest mouth in the company but I certainly give a fuck!"

The carved skull was inches from Six's face. He shoved Emile back. "Fine. Have it your way."

2100 hours.

Six stood guard at the corner of the hallway. He ponderd what Emile had said. Yeah, Emile had covered their ass when they got Cortana to Keyes. He had been loyal to Noble Team until it's destruction.

"Thinking about something, lieutenant?"

Six looked up to see Captain Angel standing there. "Ma'am, uh yes, actually."

She stood next to him. "Well, what?"

"Emile and I had a discussion out in the hallway today. It got a little personal."

"Like insults to your sexual preference?"

"No, I told him he didn't care about people." Six shrugged. "He reminded me by ramming me into a wall."

"That's insubordination." Angel slung her M7(S) over her shoulder.

"Not in my book, ma'am. After Jorge died, him and Kat were the only real friends I had in Noble Team. Kat doesn't like him. I wasn't sure about him at first. He was too bold and aggressive."

"He still is." Angel removed her helmet, a recon-type painted with purple stripes. "I've put in a transfer for him. He'll be on Mars the minute we go back to base. I always give my troops a final operation before they get transfered. What about Master Chief?"

"Today he told me he'd die in that suit. I said I hoped he was wrong."

"Mm-hmm." Angel licked her lips. "I'll share a secret with you, lieutenant, but you have to keep quiet."

Six nodded. The captain unslung her rucksack and took out a MJOLNIR armor crotchpiece. On the inside was stenciled "issued to S-117". Six stared. "Is that what I think it is?"

Angel nodded. "Master Chief's. That was the best blow-job I've ever given."

"Too Much Information." Six chuckled. "So Chief isn't much different from the rest of us.

She snuck in, through an unguarded window, quietly, like a cat. Her claws opened wide. She crept forward, to a room containing a perfect host.

Ellie Santos had gone into labor 3 hours ago. The contractions were becoming unbearable. She began to hyperventilate. She saw movement in the window. A doctor perhaps?

The door swept inwards across the room. A strange creature entered. It had insect-like mandibles on the sides of it's jaws. It had dreadlocks and a long blade-tipped tail. It moved forward. Ellie's breath stuck in her throat. It came face to face with .

She looked over the host's body. Good. One of it's own young was about to be born in a couple hours. She gently stroked the host on the head and gripped it's face with her mandibles.

Ellie opened her mouth to scream but an inner jaw shot forward into her throat. She tried to shake her head loose but the creature's mandibles held her in place. She could only watch as the creature performed this strange action.

She released the impregnated host. She would need to find more if she wanted to acheive her goal of taking over this city and using it as a nest. She scampered out the door.

Inside Ellie's stomach, her child died as the alien embryos grew and gestated.

Locklear was the first to notice the spike in one of the patient's temperature. He motioned for Stevens and a doctor to come nearer. "Doc, who is this?"

"Ellie Santos. She entered labor three hours ago." The trio looked at each other and dashed out the door.

Angel saw Locklear wiz past. "Going somewhere, Lance-Corporal?"

"Yeah. We got a pregnant woman giving birth." Stevens said as he ran down the hallway with the doctor and two nurses.

Locklear ran into Ellie's room. The whole room was strung with resin. Ellie lay restrained by it to her bed, her pregnant belly left free. He muttered one word into the radio. "Cocooned."

Immediately, Johnson and Emile answered. "Where?"

"Maternity ward, room 305a! And hurry!" Locklear lifted his M7, not knowing what to do.

Johnson, Emile, Six, and Angel rushed into the room. Johnson flung his cigar on the ground. "Ma'am, what happened?"

Ellie couldn't speak. Her belly began to bulge. The alien creatures tore at her flesh. She screamed. Johnson stared.

Her belly popped, spraying blood and organ tissue over everyone. And there, at the center, were at least six Chestbursters.

Well, they looked like Chestbursters. They were bigger and had larger mouths(that's what she said!). They were mutated somehow. Johnson nodded to Locklear, who torched them.

Angel met with Johnson outside. "You were right."

Johnson nodded. "That's not the original form. They were too big. Mutated somehow."

A voice crackled over the radio. "Ma'am, is Lieutenant Vance with you?"

"Negative Jones, why?"

"He's not at his post."

Johnson hefted his M90. "Damn!"

Angel ran down the hallway. "This is Blue One! We are on priority 1 lock down! Look for anything that seems like what we saw today in the Faalcons!" An object fell from the ceiling and hung there. Angel screamed.

Vance's head was barely attached to the body. Blood covered his face which was stuck in a look of terror and surprise.

A drone jumped out of the corner. Johnson shot it. Angel unslung her M7. Drones began to encircle them. A grenade anded in the middle. Johnson jumped to cover Angel. The grenade blew, tearing the drones apart. Johnson stood up. Six shouted a warning. The Facehugger latched itself to Angel. She paniced and grabbed at it before falling into unconciousness.

Six knelt next to Johnson who lit a cigar and shook his head. "Pick her up, we're moving out."

Raven, Ripley and the Xenomorphs sat in the alley. Ripley looked up. "Listen.'

Raven listened. She heard nothing.

"I can feel them." Ripley lifted her MA5C. "They're in the hospital!"

Flaitheas looked up._ I feel them too. There are many! Too many!_

Jane ran out. Raven moved with her to see what was happening. Civilians were running out of the building. Johnson was standing at the door way, moving people out.

A doctor was leapt on by a drone. Johnson shot it and helped the man up. Jane ran forward into the fray. People ran everywhere. Jane ran into the hospital. meg followed her.

Meg dashed up the stairs after her sister. _Jane! Wait!_

Jane stopped at the top of the stairs. Meg caught up with her. _Sister, what are you doing?_

_There is many enemies here. They must be stopped or we will not have a home._

_You will surely die!_

Jane thought this over. _Perhaps. But that is the risk we must take._

_Then I will die with you! _Meg stared defiantly at her sister until Jane nodded.

The pair scampered through the hallways. Several drones attacked them. They finished these off with ease.

_You are very effective._

They turned around to see the Predalien. She was standing behind them, posing lazily.

She smiled. _Come with me sisters. I will be the queen of this earth!_

Jane held up her hand._ Cease your nonsense, abomination!_

_Abomination? _The Predalien hissed. _You let the hosts give you their reproductive organs!_

_Shut up! You are filth, nothing worth looking upon! _Jane turned defiantly.

_You have angered me. You will know carry my offspring! _The Predalien leapt forward and grabbed at Jane with her mandibles. Meg leapt in the way and was caught by the Predaliens outer jaws. The inner jaw shot into Meg's mouth, impregnating her.

The Predalien released Meg. _See what your foolishness has cost you?_ She screeched and jumped out a window. The two Xenomorphs rushed for the stairs.

Johnson watched the pair come out. He turned to Emile. "Blow it."

Emile squeezed the detonator. The building flew into pieces. Chunks of concrete were tossed several hundred forward. The marines moved away and regrouped in an alley.

The Facehugger attached to Angel came loose. Stevens pulled it off. Angel sat up. "Jesus, what happened?"

She saw the Facehugger. "Oh shit."

Jane went to Raven. _Meg's also impregnated._

_What?!_

_Don't ask me. I'm only repeating the enemy._

Jones looked around. "So is that it? Is that how it ends?"

Johnson stood up. "Hell no marine. It's only beginning."

_End of chapter 4 chapter 5 on it's way._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Los Angeles, California. 2130 hours. May 6th, 2564

The marines marched down the street, heading for their Falcons. The UNSC was going to need more units down here if they wanted to take out the threat. Chief lifted his BR. They had moved slowly, with Johnson supporting Angel. O'brien ran back to the squad.

"The Falcons are gone!"

"What?"

"They're gone. Destroyed. Kaput. The crews were slaughtered. They were wrecked." O'brien breathed heavily. "They're goddamn animals, man! How do they do that?"

"They're smarter than you think, boy." Johnson thumbed back at the Xenomorphs around Raven and Ripley.

"And that's another thing." O'brien pointed accusingly at Raven and her Xenomorphs. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"O'brien, for Pete sake, shut up." Jones searched the rooftops for any signs of hostiles. "All clear."

Johnson turned back to O'brien. "Honestly, we don't. But that's a risk we have to take. Trust is always a risk."

Chief stood at the end of the street. The ODST was becoming an annoyance. He had some problems with cooperating. The way he handled himself, like he was full of guilt, could make him do crazy things. Chief made a mental note to keep an eye on O'brien.

Angel stood up from the sidewalk. "We've got a job to do. This city is infected. We have to cleanse it." She grabbed at her chest as a brief lance of pain shot through her.

Chief nodded and led the way with Johnson and Angel behind him. The captain felt the pains in her chest growing more intense. That only meant one thing. "Stop here."

Chief turned around. Angel held up her hand. "Clear a house. Now!"

Chief kicked in a door. Scanning it, he headed up the stairs. The Xenomorph lept out at him from behind a table. His Battle Rifle chopped it into pieces. He looked through the rest of the rooms and gave the all clear sign in the window.

The marines filed into the house. Johnson laid Angel onto a table. She gripped his hand.

"It's been an honor serving with you sergeant." She swallowed hard. "It's been an honor serving with you all." She beckoned for Chief to come closer.

"I remember when we went out, some years ago." She smiled. "I did my best. Youd did too."

Angel ripped off her dog-tags and pressed them into Chief's hand. "Keep these. Remeber me and wipe my home clean of these bastards."

She pointed to Emile. "You've been transfered." Angel coughed. "When you get out of here, tell them I made a mistake. Tell them I-"

Her body convulsed. The Chestburster tore at her from the inside. She screamed once and the creature emerged.

Six stared. He had never seen anything like this. Creatures that live inside people's bodies. That was unnatural. To him anyway. Six fired at it with his DMR. The creature's head blew apart in a spray of acid. "Headshot!"

Locklear torched the bodies. Chief's motion trackers picked up something. He lifted his BR and stepped towards the closet where it was hiding. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a human.

Bobby was pissed they had found him out. "Let me go!" He struggled and kicked. "I ain't done nothing!"

Six recognized him. "You're that kid who's phone I took!"

Bobby looked at Six. "Yeah, so? I just want a few words with this guy!" He pointed at the Rookie.

Johnson clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "What's your name, son?"

"Miles. Bobby."

Rookie and O'brien looked away.

"I wanna ask this Rookie guy some questions. Like what happened when my dad died?"

"The report wasn't good enough for you?" Johnson pulled his cigar from his mouth. "Not surprised. Okay. You're dad was helping us fight those bugs outside. Well, he got seperated from us. We found his body. He was stabbed through the stomach and his head was a clean skull."

Bobby hung his head. Johnson patted him on the back. "Your dad was a good soldier."

Bobby wiped his eyes and nodded. "Where are you headed?"

Johnson looked at Chief. "Don't have much choice, do we?"

Chief nodded. "Let's go."

The squad jogged down the street. Emile scanned the roof-tops. "Clear."

Drones lept out of corners. Johnson fired "Fire at will! Emile, you really fucked up!"

Emile shot his last shell into the drone coming after him. "You think?"

Kat's M6G jammed. A drone stepped over her. She franticly pulled the slide on the pistol. A burst of shots and the drone fell over on top of her. Six casually pulled it off her. "Sorry. Meant for him to fall the other way."

Chief hit one over the head. He swapped his empty clip for a full one in one fluid motion. He shifted it over his shoulder and pulled out his M6G. Facehuggers flew through the air. They burst as the marines fired panicly at them. They needed to get out of there.

"Johnson! Move the troops!" Chief pointed down a side-street. He unslung his BR and shredded the masses of Xenomorphs before him.

Johnson waved the troops down the side-street. Ripley stayed with the Chief. He pointed her way. She shook her head.

"I've got the most experience with these things!"

Chief picked her up by her shirt and tossed her back down to the marines. He slowly backed into the side-street after killing the last of them. The marines kicked in a door and scanned the rooms. O'brien looked out the window. "Clear."

Raven and the Xenomorphs walked in. Meg grabbed at her stomach. Lucy sprayed black liquid over a slash wound on her arm. Jane and Flaitheas were nicked and bleeding in a dozen places. Meg was impregnated. Rachel had a gash on her forehead. Raven herself was bleeding. She didn't have a weapon. Cief walked over and gave her his M6G and an extra magazine. "From now on, we are all combatants. We'll have to share ammo. Except for those of us with special weapons." Rookie lifted his Covenant carbine. Chief frowned. He realized only Ripley, Stevens and Kat were carrying MA5s. That presented a problem. "You know what, never mind."

Meg laid down on the floor. Raven was worried about her. Would she be able to heal herself in time after the Bellybursters (as Johnson had dubbed them) came out? Or would she die, like the captain? Already, her stomach was starting to swell with the embryos growing inside of her.

O'brien tossed them a blanket. Raven covered the Xenomorphs with it and joined the ODST at his post.

He stared out the window. "I uh, owe you an apology. From before."

Raven smiled. "You? Apologizing? That's a first."

O'brien continued to stare. "Yeah, well I'm a doosh. I lived the rest of my life with the one-o-five brooding over Cal's death. When Dutch left, I left too. I went to a rehab center. It didn't work and for three years, I was depressed. Then a form came for me to join Bad Company. I became the only other ODST in the company. Emile wecomed me but I never warmed up to anyone. I only answered to officers and NCOs. I was a bum."

Raven nodded. "And then what?"

"Then I saw you."

She bit her lip. "I'm barely a sight for sore eyes. Maybe to a 20-year veteran who hasen't had a woman in years." She looked back at Chief, who shook his head in laughter. "But not to a young guy like you."

O'brien nodded in agreement. "Well, Inotied your figure, but it was your eyes." Locklear stiffled a giggle. "They were full of pain and rejection and understanding. I have the same feelings."

Raven brought her face closer to his. Their lips met. A unified "AWWWW" went up from the soldiers around them. They fel to hte ground, kissing. Flaitheas shifted uncomfortably.

_Oh grow up, Flaitheas. A single mom needs to get dick every once in a while. _Raven felt the ODST taking off his body suit. She hugged him closer to her.

"You know Raven," Emile sat sharpening his knife, "that when you're married and he's made First Sergeant, and you guys are having anal sex, that' be caled 'tearing you a new asshole'."

Needless to say, each person in the room turned on their helmet speakers to drown out the noise.

_End of chapter 5. Watch for chapter 6, coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Los Angeles, California. 0700 hours, Mat 7th, 2564

The squad trekked out of the house and onto the main road. Chief voiced his objective as to find a working radio and contact another UNSC unit. Jones had grumbled at this, saying that there was probably not even a phone left in the area. Needless to say, Johnson shut him up.

Wrecked vehicles littered the street. The squad spread out across the road. Kat checked a dumpster. Hell of a lot of those Facehuggers could hide in there. She looked up. Nothing on the rooftops.

Stevens picked up the arm of a corpse. "Acid spray and a bite to the head. That musta been painful."

Bobby was scared. The invaders had taken out half the city. On the other hand, it was interesting traveling with the squad and getting a first-hand look at the enemy.

Chief held up his hand. "Take up defensive positions."

The marines were puzzled. "Uh Chief, are you off your rocker?" Jones stared down the barrel of his SAW.

"Look, if Chief says do it, do it." Johnson cocked his shotgun. "Where are they, Chief?"

He pointed down an alley. Then, as if to puncuate his movement, a horde of drones came rushing out. They fired wildly at the exposed enemy. Drones fell, but for every one, ten more took it's place. And the soldier's ammo wasn't infinite.

Bobby fired the SMG he had picked up from Angel's body. It had a slight kick. The weapon made a muffled stuttering sound as it poured lead into the oncoming enemy. The drones were tenacious. One leaped at him. Bobby shouted and emptied his clip. Emile ran up next to him and clapped him on the back. "Nice. Aim more next time."

Bobby nodded. He replaced the empty clip. "I'll keep that in mind."

Johnson fired again. "How long we gotta hold 'em, Chief?"

"Long enough." Chief swapped clips. His BR ammo was dwindling and he had given his magnum to Raven.

Six looked over his shoulder. A Warthog was parked on the other side of an alley. If only he could-

Wait a minute! He seriously didn't need to get permission to grab the Warthog. He was technically ahead of Johnson and Chief by a full pay-grade. Even if he was getting payed much less.

Six turned and dashed down the alleyway. Johnson turned around. "Where the hell is that crazy newbie going?"

Six reached the Warthog. Damn! The keys were missing from the ignition. He searched the police bodies. Aha! He pulled the keys off of the man's belt. Starting the vehicle, he rolled it forward into the alley and onto the battlefield.

Jones immediately jumped on to the chain-gun turret. "Hell yeah! Been a long time since I operated one of these."

Kat lept into the passenger seat. Stevens and Bobby occupied the back.

Johnson and Chief grabbed a stationwagon and Rookie and O'brien grabbed the back. Raven sat between them.

Emile, Ripley and Lockear still needed a ride.

Johnson pointed at Flaitheas, Jane and Meg. "How much weight can you carry?"

The drone heard them coming. She scampered to across the field to a stone structure the Queen had commandeered. She knet before the Queen.

_My Queen, the hosts and their traitor allies are coming._

The Queen turned. Her massive mandibles clicked once. _I would like to see them get through our defenses. _She looked at her Praetorian arny leader. _Gather our forces. We have a task to do._

_Yes my queen._

So Johnson had devised it this way. The biggest Xenomorph, got the heaviest human. Which meant Flaitheas had to carry Emile. All 1,235 pounds of him, with the armor. Respectively, Jane carried Locklear and Meg carried Ripley.

All the transport was moving across the field. The vehicles were speeding and te Xenomorphs were running. Emile looked at Johnson.

"This'll be a hell of a story to tell those 5th Infantry guys in Alaska. How many people do you think can say they rode an Alien Queen into battle?"

Flaitheas snorted. _Don't get used to it._

The armies clashed head on. Acidic blood was sprayed everywhere. The bullets were released with a vengeance. Johnson fired a pistol with his left hand and drove with the other.

Flaitheas ripped apart the enemy drones. Some of the acid hit the vehicles. Chief Changed out his last clip. "We'll need more ammo."

"You can use my shotgun." Johnson gestured to the weapon next to him. "Too damn easy. It's like bowling."

"Someone remind him that bowling is not easy." O'brien fired his heavy SR99 out the side window. "Damn recoil." He pulled his M6G out of the holster. The pistol was working signifigantly better for him.

"I'm talkin' about Wii bowling!"

"That isn't easy either."

Raven giggled. She hadn't had a good laugh in a long time. The marines knew how to stay cool under pressure. But, they were the ones with the advantage. Vehicles and five pissed Xenomorphs.

The enemy's tactics were direly suicidal. No thought about who would die. She pondered what O'brien had said earlier. _They're goddamn animals man! How do they do that?_

Maybe they were animals. Maybe they shouldn't exist. But she loved hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The vehicles drove over the field littered with Xenomorph bodies, which were rapidly dissolving in their own blood. Johnson looked over the carnage. "Looks like a massacre"

Raven strode up next to him. "Because that's what it was. A massacre. They had no advantages."

Johnson noted her. 'Getting sentimental?"

She shook her head. "No. But I'm connected to them. Like it or not." Raven looked up. "They just lined up. Like sheep for the slaughter."

"Maybe they wanted to die. Like emo or something." The pair looked behind them to see Emile walking forward with his kukri drawn.

"Or maybe they just knew they couldn't beat us." Johnson lit a cigar.

"They wouldn't know that." Emile loaded five fresh shells into his shotgun. "We're gonna need to find ammo soon."

"Yeah. Chief's completely dry. I'm almost out. The chaingun has like one more box. Pistols are empty." Johnson pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Plenty of grenades though."

"We need to find a police arsenal or something." Raven looked at the pistol in her hand. "I'm dry."

"Well, we should get going." Johnson got into the stationwagon. "Come on boys. We've gotta find some ammo."

Raven sat in the back seat. Emile, Ripley and Locklear boarded their respective Xenomorphs. The rest of the troops got onto their transports.

Johnson turned to O'brien and Raven. "So you guys gonna get married?"

Raven had never thought of it. "Well, I mean, uh..."

O'brien blinked. "Well, I never thought of it, Sarge. But I'd sure like to."

Raven's heart jumped. "Um, well, yeah, I guess I would like to."

Johnson winked at Chief. "Told you. Now where my twenty dollars at?" Chief reluctantly forked over the money.

"Damn, this neighborhood ot trashed." Bodies littered the streets. Garbage littered streets. "Not to worry. It was a shitty-ass neighborhood anyway."

A police station sat on the corner. The vehicles pulled over. Everyone dismounted and took up positions. Johnson nodded to Emile.

Emile raised his foot.

The door exploded. Emile scanned the room. "Clear."

The marines filed in. Jones and Six went to check the armory. Chief passed around a canteen. Each squad member drank gratefully.

Locklear came back with a jug of water. "There's a ton of them in the back." Every person filled theirs.

Meg clutched her stomach. The embryos were maturing quickly. She needed medical attention. Unfourtanately, Raven doubled as a medic and even she didn't know how to deal with this.

Jones came back with ammo. "These cops were set. All they had to do was set up strategic positions. What happpened?"

Six's voice came over the channel. "They died. I've got a body mounted on the wall here with various evidence of a Chestburster."

"Jesus." The troops loaded up on the new ammo and got ready to move. The sound of a DMR being fired and Six cursing came over the radio.

Kat responded, a hint of concern in her voice. "Six, are you alright?"

"Yeah. One of 'em jumped at me. They're here alright. Come on, ASAP!"

The squad dashed out, Ripley at point. She collapsed.

Chief knelt while Johnson and Emile looked outwards. She held her ears. "They're...communicating to me! No! Get out of my head!"

Six dashed back into the corridor. "They're massing out there!"

Chief stood up. "Well, get ready, we're going in."

The standard marines ( Johnson, Locklear, Jones and Stevens), pulled up the standard issue balaclava. It wouldn't help against Facehuggers, but it gave you comfort and kept you from panicing. If you paniced, it was more likely to land on your face.

Ripley struggled to her feet. Chief looked at her. She was only wearing fatigues and a bandolier for her MA5. Then again, she was part Xenomorph, which gave her superhuman strength and healing abilities.

Kat took point. Emile looked at her. She turned and stepped away. She understood. Emile was an aggressive, bold SPARTAN who liked being the first into a firefight. Besides, she had a relationship with Six and that ought to be kept, not destroyed.

Johnson stood behind them, watching their back. They heard screeches. Meg stumbled. Jane helped her walk. Great. They would have to babysit a hot package in a combat zone. Damn bugs.

Jones was tossed back into them forcibly. The SAW gunner had a bloody slash on his cheek. He stumbled. The squad opened fire. Rookie would be in trouble soon, he thought, damn, that hurt. Jones lifted his SAW. Rookie's weapon of choice was a Covenant carbine. He watched Rookie pull another clip from his rucksack. Sonuvabitch! So that's what he had been carrying. No first aid. No rations. Just plasma. If it got hit, Rookie was going up in flames.

Drones ran into the hall. Jones nailed the first through the door. Stevens stood next to him. "Hell, bugs, bugs, and more bugs. When will it all end?"

Stevens threw another clip into his MA5. Hot damn, these bastards were tenacious. They just kept comin'.

The squad cleared the hallway and went into an office to catch their breath. Ripley slumped against a wall. "Shit."

Chief remained standing. "Alright. We'll split up. Me and Six will clear the station. Johnson, Rookie and Emile will head to the vehicles. Raven, Ripley and the rest of you will wait for my signal." He opened the door. "It's a good day to die, gentlemen."

Stevens frowned. "What did he say?"

Six backed out the door. "Eh, don't worry about it. SPARTANs never die. They're just missing in action."

"Yeah, but what did he say?" Stevens was scared now. He really didn't want to die.

Raven patted Meg's head in her lap. _What happened, Meg?_

_Me and Jane were running up the stairs. Jane wanted me to go back. I refused. So we continued together. We ran into that abomination. She told us we would carry her offspring. Then she lunged for Jane. I jumped in front of her. She gripped my face and inserted her inner jaw down my throat. It was...it was..._

Raven's eyes teared up. Her friend could die any minute. O'brien saw her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

She wiped her tears. "Yeah. I'm good." She rested her head on O'brien's shoulder and began to flood him with tears. The other marines had never had a comrade react like this. They backed away.

Kat looked at the crying former scientist. Emotion, she had once thought, was a weakness. It gave your enemies a place to hit you. But that was before she met Six.

Chief opened up on a drone that landed in front of him. It screeched as the bullet's tore at it's body. Six kicked it aside. The bugs were all over. Johnson and his men should have gotten to the vehicles by now. That is, if they weren't overrun.

Six opened a door to reveal several drones. He yelled and fired into the mass. Each one fell. He stripped a grenade off his rig and tossed it around a corner. It detonated, spraying acid blood everywhere. Six turned the corner and saw the remains of several Xenomorphs.

Chief walked up to him. "Come on. We don't have much time.

Johnson, Emile and Rookie had made it to the vehicles. They sat, waiting for the others. Johnson lit anothr cigar. His third since they had gotten there.

Emile sighed. "My shotgun barrel is getting rusty just sitting here."

Rookie nodded in agreement. He shrugged and lifted his carbine.

Johnson shook his head. "We stay right here. Chief has always come through."

A voice came over the radio. "Sorry, can;t make it. Having some difficulties. Tell Ripley to move them out of that office and towards you." It went dead.

"Chief? Chief?" Johnson threw the radio down. "Damn!" He looked at his companions, who had already mounted the Warthog. "Oh alright. We'll go get them."

_end of chapter 7. Chapter 8 coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Los Angeles, California, 0900 hours, May 7th, 2564

Ripley was worried. It sounds funny, but she was. Chief and Six had been gone way too long for her liking. She shifted her MA5. The Xenomorphs could break in any second. The way they had been in her head. The voices. Full of hate, anger, hostility-

Did Ripley just shudder?

Jones examined the clone. She had shuddered. Fear maybe? Pain? Eh, probably. The kid, Bobby, was even more of a problem. Ripley at least knew how to kill these things. Bobby would probably do a boys-in-Baghdad-style-spray-and-pray thing. Most likely close range weapons would be best for him. At least he'd have a chance of hitting something. Hopefully not Jones or any of his comrades.

Bobby looked around the room. There were the five Xenomorphs, who scared him. Ripley, a clone of a great hero. Kat, another MIA SPARTAN. She was cute. Her hair was short but her face had a hard, basic sort of beauty to it. Raven, who was kinda weird. She had somehow survived the creature coming out of her chest to be here.

Then there was Jones, Locklear, Stevens and O'brien, the marines. They were kinda distant. Being veterans, he guessed they didn't want any newbies in their unit. Understandable. Bobby wasn't a soldier. But he could help. His technological know-how would be needed somewhere.

Ripley stood up. "Alright, get up. We're moving out."

Locklear shifted. "Kinda sudden, huh Rip? I mean, we didn't get the signal."

"I gotta bad feeling." Ripley motioned them all up. "C'mon. We gotta go."

The marines grumbled and rose. Kat helped Raven lift Meg. O'brien stayed behind them all. Stevens knelt near the glass window facing outwards into the main desk entrance. "Hey guys-"

The drone crashed through the glass and started tearing at Stevens' head. The rest of the squad turned and fired at it. The creature screeched. It's acid blood flowed down into Stevens' eyes. He screamed as it dissolved his brain slowly. He crumpled under the weight of the dying drone.

Jones walked over to it. It was still alive. He fired a short burst from his SAW. It screeched once more. The blood started to dissolve it's body. Jones knelt next to his dead friend. "Thanks man." He ripped the dogtags from the body's throat.

Locklear lowered a rope out the broken window and slid down. He gave a thumbs up sign. The Xenomorphs lept down while Ripley slid down with the rest following her.

They walked towards the front. Locklear and Jones were on point. The door broke open in a series of splinters and shards. Johnson sat in the driver seat of the Warthog. "Need a ride?"

"Where's Chief?" Ripley noticed that he wasn''t with them.

"Dunno. Said he came across some difficulties. Figured he didn't want us to wait up for him."

"Difficulties" would be understating it. Chief and Six had run into a full-blown nest. Eggs continued to open left and right. Nothing super-serious, but this was contain-and-exterminate. They needed to keep these bastards in one place and kill them. Just when they thought they were done, a new cluster revealed itself. The battle was going on and on and on and on and on.

Chief was run down to his last magazine. "I'm almost dry, you?"

Six dropped his DMR and drew his pistol. "That was the last of my rifle ammo. My M6G won't hold up long."

Chief's BR sung out one more burst and was silent. "Okay, now I'm out."

Six primed a plasma grenade and tossed it into the mass of Facehuggers. It detonated. Plasma grenades were safer than frags. They vaporized most of the acid instead of flinging it everywhere.

He set one on a can of C12. "Well, only one thing left to do." Chief nodded. The grenade blew, causing the roof to cave in. Six felt the impact as one of the pieces of rubble fell on him.

Johnson heard the explosion. Pretty much everyone except the Xenomorphs, Emile and Kat had boarded the Warthog. He revved it forward. The hallways were just big enough to pass the vehicle. Bobby clutched the small M7 in his arms, trying to prepare himself to react if anyhting jumped out at him.

The Warthog progressed. It came to a stop at a collapsed room. Emile hopped out. "Shit."

Six moved the slab that had landed on him. His energy shields were completely drained. He grabbed a frag grenade and crawled into the light. "Shit is right, Emile. Is there a bathroom around here?"

Emile moved to help his friend. "Not really, you wiseass. I'm supposed to make the jokes."

Chief groaned and shifted the slab on top of him. "Anyone can make a crack. But now is not the time." He looked at the squad around him. "We've gotta get to Stanson."

Six looked at him. Chief grunted. "The only way we're gonna wipe these things out is a kinetic energy weapon. It's our only chance."

Ripley nodded. "We'll have to do it. No radiation. Less civilian casulties. Cleanest extermination you'll get."

Noone moved. They were right of course. But noone wanted to admit it. The total destruction of Los Angeles maybe the key piece in wiping the Xenomorph infection clean off the planet. But it was also the destruction of a beautiful city.

Johnson nodded. "Right. Let's do it." He watched the two other SPARTANs fall in behind Emile and Kat. The Warthog rolled over the piles of rubble. The remaining acidic blood hised on the concrete surface.

The unit moved slowly, due to blocked roads and Meg's condition. Jones remained silent. He clutched Stevens' dog-tags to his chest. His friend had been one of the original squad members. Rookie clapped him on the shoulder. The silent ODST had his way of saying sorry for your loss. Jones nodded slowly. He knew Rookie felt for him. Only the veterans could truly understand Jones' feelings.

Johnson manuevered the Warthog over the bumpy terrain. Kat had offered to do it but the others had refused. She had a reputation for crashes and bad driving. All things considered, it was working out.

Raven rested her head on O'brien's shoulder. A kinetic energy weapon would destroy the entire city. Hopefully most of the civilians had been evacuated by now. They just needed to find a dropship and fly up to the Honor Inbound.

Johnson pulled into the Los Angeles airport. He parked. "Spread out! Find a dropship!"

Emile lifted his shotgun. He checked the magazine. Full. Emile moved towards a hangar. The walls were lined with resin. The bodies of cocooned humans with Chestburster holes in them hung there, suspended by the sticky material. He looked up at the ceiling. Nothing...

The impact drained his shields and knocked him over. He ripped the drone off him and threw it on the ground as the shields charged back up. He fired his sidearm into it once.

His shotgun had dissolved by the creature's acidic blood. He opened a crate and pulled out an M41A Pulse rifle and a bandolier of ammo. Shrugging, Emile put the bandolier over his shoulder. He looked at the ammo counter on the side. Full. A bug crossed his path. He swung the rifle and fired. It dropped, screeching. Emile moved out to join the others.

Locklear brandished his flamethrower outwards. The bugs were resourceful. They could blend in easily. The flamethrower could kill them easily. They might be hiding anywhere.

He beckoned for Raven, O'brien and the Xenomorphs to come forward. Ripley kicked open the door leading to another room. She scanned it. Human bodies were cocoooned on the walls, holes in their chests.

The resin lined the walls. She looked up and down. Something scuttled across the floor. She turned towards it. Facehuggers? Here? How was there even a surviving one after there was so many drones? That meant the police hadn't evacuated many civilians.

She looked for the little bastard. No eggs. That was odd. Queens usually layed eggs or died young. That meant something weird was happening. Then again, they had never seen anything like what was up on that rooftop.

It nailed her in the back of the head. She screamed and ripped it off using her superhuman strength. The Facehugger screeched as it flew across the room. It landed and lept again, at her face. She fell as it hit her in the face. A new wave of fear washed over Ripley. The quick, cold memories of this happening before. The spindly legs wrapping around her head, clamping on like a vise. The long tail twisting around her throat, squeezing, trying to choke her into unconciousness. It's long probiscus slid into her throat until she felt it go into her stomach. Ripley struggled and thrashed. The tail got tighter, cutting off her air circulation. She blacked out.

Locklear stepped into the room Ripey had entered a minute before. "Ripley?"

He looked at the body on the ground. "Oh shit."

O'brien stalked in behind him. "Damn."

Johnson watched as Emile joined him and Raven. He looked at his weapon. "Where the hell did you get this?"

Emile lifted the pulse rifle. "Found it in a crate in one of the hangars. Good condition. Sonsuvabitches dissolved my shotgun."

Raven looked at it. "M41A Pulse rifle. Used by the Colonial Marines in the 2100s. Replaced the older M41and was replaced by the heavier M41A E2 Pulse rifle which was replaced in 2437 by the MA37 series of Assault Rifles that are still in use today."

Johnson and Emile stared.

Raven shrugged. "What? I payed attention in history class."

Locklear and O'brien dragged Ripley out of the room. "Did we find a dropship?"

Johnson nodded. "Yeah. What do you wanna do about that?" He pointed at the Facehugger.

Locklear shrugged. "I dunno. We could pull it off but then it would explode or something and we'd all be soaked with highly corrosive acid. That's one shower I'd rather not take."

Kat stood up. "Our best bet is to put her in cryo sleep up there. Then, when all is said and done, we remove the creature inside."

Emile turned. "You're scary, you know that?"

Six slapped a magazine into an MA5C he had found. "Well, let's go."

Meg's body shuddered. The marines turned to look at the Xenomorph. Her stomach bulged and stretched. Johnson pointed at a table. "Take cover everyone."

Bobby squatted behind a table with Rookie and Emile. He clutched his M7 to his chest. He held a plasma grenade in his other hand. This was too complicated. He didn't want his city destroyed. It needed to be protected.

Meg's stomach exploded in a shower of green acid. The marines opened up on the writhing alien young, chopping them to pieces. Johnson signaled the squad to move out. Everyone went out until only Jones, Johnson and Bobby were left.

Johnson clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go."

Bobby shook his head. "I've decided to stay." Screeches sounded from the city. "I'll hold them off. You go. Tell Raven and O'brien, I wish them a long happy marriage."

Johnson sighed. "Ain't much I can do to stop you. Good luck and oo-rah to ashes marine."

Jones tossed Bobby Stevens' Bad Company patch. "You've earned it kid." The marines followed their squad nto the dropship.

Bobby watched it leave. He walked over to the Xenomorph. Noone could have known the creature was still breathing. He had known. Was this why he had stayed? Perhaps. He lifted her unconcious head. "If we get out of here alive, I'll take care of you. I promise."

She nodded slowly in her sleep. He was connected to them too. Why, he did not know. But that's another story.

Johnson took his seat next to Raven. She tapped him. "Where's the kid?"

He smiled weakly. "Bobby wishes you a long and happy marriage."

The Pelican breached atmo and flew into the stars.

_End of chapter 8. Chapter 9 coming soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

UNSC Honor Inbound, in orbit over Earth. 1000 hours, May 7th, 2564

The squad walked up from the cryo bay to the bridge. Hopefully the cryogenic stasis would prevent the Chestburster from coming out. The Facehugger had still been on so not a lot of questions were asked.

Chief saluted. Stanson returned the gesture. "I see not all of you returned."

"No sir."

"Shame. What happened?"

Chief took out his helmet recording chip. "Cortana, play this on the main screen."

The AI's hologram nodded. "Good to see you too, Chief."

For a good hour, they relived every second of the horrible battle planetside. Stanson sighed. "Damn."

Johnson nodded. "We lost a Xenomorph, the captain, Vance and Stevens."

Kat walked up. "Captain, we need to drop a kinetic energy weapon on Los Angeles. It's the only way to wipe the planet clean."

Stanson pondered this. "Yes, I guess so. Cortana, bring up the manual controls for firing a KEW."

"Yes captain."

The red 'fire' button showed up on a small touch-screen tablet in Stanson's hands. "I will not lose another man to these things."

His hand poised. A screech sounded, followed by screams. Johnson whirled around. "Oh fuck!"

The bridge door opened. The Predalien stood there with several drones. The drones attacked. Stanson was thrown. He whipped out an M6G and fired twice into the drones skull. It dropped, spewing acidic blood onto his leg. He gritted his teeth.

Cortana activated the depressurization system. The ship became open to the vaccum. Chief landed on the console. "Cortana, what are you doing?"

She ignored him. Her mission was to keep Earth safe, not him or her. She had already made that mistake once.

Flaitheas rocketed out a shattered window, screeching. Raven screamed. Johnson and the marines helped her and the remaining Xenomorphs into an elevator. Chief ripped Cortana's chip out and helped Jones up. "Come on."

The SAW gunner looked at Chief through his unpolarized visor. "No. For me, it ends here. I've got nothing left. Hudson, Davis, Stevens, they're all dead. I'll do what's right. I'll fire the big gun. Get out of here."

Chief rocketed upwards and through Cortana's chip into his helmet. "What the fuck were you thinking? You almost killed us all!"

"Section 123 of Directive 456 states-"

"Goddamit Cortana, you sound more and more like 343 Guilty Spark everyday!"

Jones struggled towards the pad. He felt a drone's tail rip through his vaccum suit. Jones gritted his teeth and crawled. He grabbed the pad. His fingers brushed the 'fire' button, turning it green. He heard the rumble of the giant platinum rod being fired. A mist surrounded him. He saw familiar faces. Hudson, Stevens and Davis. His buddies from Harvest. Everyone. Jones let himself slip away, into the blackness of space and closed his eyes for the last time.

Chief met the others in the cryo bay. The Xenomorphs and Raven were already in cryo. Kat was slipping into a tube. Six, Johnson, Emile, Locklear and O'brien stood.

Johnson cocked an M90. "I believe we have a bug to find."

The group set out, hunting for the Predalien.

Bobby heard the _whoosh _of a projectile. He looked up to see the KEW speeding down to the middle of the city. He looked at Meg, who had by now healed herself. He dropped his M7 and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture.

The gigantic platinum rod landed, destroying hundreds of miles of Los Angeles. The shockwave washed over the airport, collapsing the buildings and killing thousands of aliens.

Earth's nightmare, was over.

Cortana had repressurized the ship. The remaining squad members, excluding Six, walked down the corridor. Chief scanned the area with his MA5C. The Predalien had to be here somewhere. Drones were no real threat. They could be dealt with quickly and easily. The blades and acid would definitely damage Johnson, Locklear and O'brien's vaccum suits but Chief and Emile couldn't be hurt by it. Not really

Johnson held the shotgun outwards. He looked at his motion tracker. "I've ot somethin'!"

They knelt. The Predalien appeared. The squad put it in their sights. It turned, obviously pissed.

She charged and felt some of the bullets strike her torso. No biggy. That could be repaired. But the hosts needed to be destroyed.

She tackled the one with the strange metal face. It had the features of a host's skeleton but it's jaw never moved. It cursed as the others fired into her body.

O'brien fired at it. The bullet glanced off it's crest. He slapped another maazine into his sniper rifle. "Go!"

Johnson grabbed him. "What?"

"Just trust me Sarge. Tell Raven I love her. Give her this." He stripped off one of his armguards bearin the face of Cal-141. "Remember me!"

Emile nodded. "Let's go sarge."

Chief and the others ran. He looked back to see O'brien being lifted by the Predalien. He fired into it's face. "Run! Go!" His words stopped as he was torn apart.

They locked the door to the cryo bay. "Cortana! Self -destruct section 5!"

The ship rumbled. "Done." The AI's hologram smiled sadly. "We did it."

"No Cortana." Chief gestured at the cryotubes containing the rest of the squad. "_We_ did it."

She shrugged. "Still-"

"There is no still, Cortana. There is no more Bad Company. Set us on a randomized course in Slipspace." He climbed into a cryotube. "Wake us, when we get there."

The cryo tubes closed. Johnson twiddled the armguard in his hand as he lapsed into cryo sleep.

The UNSC Honor Inbound had done it's job. It was heading home.

_End of Chapter 9. Epilouge is coming. Look for it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilouge**

Bobby crawled out from under the piece of rubble that had covered him and Meg. He helped the Xenomorph up. The entire city was a barren wasteland. He looked at the crushed M7 in his hand. Useless.

Falcons and Pelicans were landing. Marines ran to him and Meg, helping them to the bird. A marine sergeant passed them each a bottle of water. "What unit helped you out?"

Bobby tossed him the patch Jones gave him. "Bad Company, sir."

The marine examined it. "Yeah. Good unit. They wiped the area clean. None of the buggers are left. Except for your friend and I'll try my luck in saying it's friendly."

The sergeant wore blue colored ODST sniper armor and had dark skin. Bobby worked up the nerve to ask.

"Sir, did you ever meet a soldier called Taylor H. Miles?"

"Did I know Dutch? Yep. He was my best friend back in the day." The ODST offered his hand. "Staff-Sergeant Kojo Agu, aka Romeo. I was a good friend of your dad and your mom."

Bobby took it. "How'd you know my name?"

"Gretchen described you to me. Remembered me frm back then. It's good to have friends."

Bobby nodded. Heknew what the marine meant.

**THE END! **_ Do not worry, sequel coming soon! Doom: Evil Unmasked_


End file.
